leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Nex the Gravesworn
Abilities |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} Overview Stun+Explode is currently AP Sion in a nutshell. The idea would be to, of course, keep that - only with three extra skills. I persist with the fleshy amalgamation of faces, than the health-gain mechanic would work here too. I guess I could also work in a -style element. Brainstorming: *Scared to Death The first time Nex damages an enemy with one of his abilities, he stuns them for 1.5 seconds. This effect cannot trigger again against the same target for 12 / 10 / 8 seconds. *Assimilation Whenever Nex kills an enemy, his maximum health is permanently increased by 3. This effect is doubled against champions and large units. *Death's Caress Nex blasts his target with magic damage and curses them to take amplified damage from Sion for 4 seconds. If the target dies while afflicted, Nex's maximum health is permanently increase. *Rot Nex infects his target with a rotting curse for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage each second that scales with their missing health. *Theft of Vitae Nex leashes onto nearby allies for 7 seconds. During this time, he will be healed for a percentage of the damage his allies deal. * *Ghastly Claws Nex summons a spectral claw at the maximum range in the target direction that slowly returns to him, damaging and heavily slowing enemies in its path. The claw moves with increasing speed over the duration. *Deathly Feast Nex deals damage to all enemies in a cone and restores health for every enemy unit hit. *Graveshift Nex curses the target enemy champion for 5 seconds, causing the hands of the dead to emerge from the ground and damage surrounding enemies. The hands form a trail for 3.25 seconds, dealing magic damage every second to enemies who stand upon them. ** I'm trying to word it so that it sounds thematic, while being descriptive. I'm struggling. Maybe: Target enemy becomes Singed for 5 seconds, leaving behind a trail that lingers for a few seconds while taking damage every second. Enemies (other than the target) who stand on the trail take magic damage every second. The trail has the appearance of hundreds of rotting hands. Frankly, themeing a kit around a damage-dealing shield is hard (unless you've seen my Averdrian concept). Maybe I should ditch the shield? To be honest, if I were to start a fresh without being attached to any of the champions: I would probably say that throwing Mundo, Morde and AP Sion into a blender and only pulling out two replacements would probably be the best solution. So, there I was, browsing through the forums for necromancer concepts and I noticed the Guild Wars 2 icon on my task bar (I didn't play it for very long - it was good, but I'm a social gamer and none of my friends played it). I checked out the Necromancer, and it's frankly an interesting mechanic: *Death Pact Nex is manaless, and instead used Life Force as his secondary resource. Whenever a nearby unit dies, Nex gains 8% of their maximum health as Life Force. Nex can have up to 200 + (50 x level) + life force. *Death Shroud Nex takes on death's form, gaining a new set of abilities. While in this form, Nex's life force decays every second and any damage taken is subtracted from his life force. Upon deactivation or running out of life force, Nex returns to his standard form. 30 / 24 / 18 / 12 second cooldown. Lore There are few living souls with such disdain for the living. Fewer still who make it so deep into the Shadow Isles with their wit and guile in tact. Never before had willing accepted death's caress, and it was with the boy that Nex struck a deal... Narratives aren't my forte. The basic lore I've drafted is that Karthus obtained his power from Nex; he traded his life for the power of death. It is with Karthus' body that Nex finally takes corporeal form, something she has wished for. However, the sheer weight of her power is too much for Karthus' body to sustain and she almost burnt it out. Knowing that without a body she will be forced back to her eternal unrest on the shadow isles, she is assimilating with the living to extend the lifespan of her body. Quotes Artwork *http://mightymorphinpower4.deviantart.com/art/The-Aznorbaloff-113556589 *http://hawanja.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Stealer-73122099 *http://nitrox-marquez.deviantart.com/art/Frankenstein-73639932 *http://envyshrine.webs.com/FMAB_Envy_Monster.jpg Category:Blog posts